The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner having a dust sensor which detects a quantity of dust included in the air which is sucked in by the vacuum cleaner. According to the present invention, when the dust sensor becomes too dirty to operate properly, an indicator is activated to alert the user to clean the dust sensor.